


In which neither Din nor Darth Vader have a particularly good day

by soyasauce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anakin is an overprotective dad, Darth Vader feels the need to give the shovel talk from beyond the grave, Gen, Humor, M/M, although it's kind of too late at this point?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyasauce/pseuds/soyasauce
Summary: Din had thought, with Lukes father being dead, it would save him the shovel talk from that particular avenue.That was...not entirely true.Or: Din gets the shovel talk, from beyond the grave, because even dead Darth Vader has zero chill where his kids are concerned.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 447





	In which neither Din nor Darth Vader have a particularly good day

Din had thought, with Lukes father being dead, it would save him the shovel talk from that particular avenue. 

That was not entirely true he thought, considering the menacing form hovering in front of him. 

At least he hoped it was Lukes dad. If the _jetii_ had another caped, sinister spectre apparently following him around, he might need to start worrying. 

Was this something all _jetii_ learned? 

He shuddered to think what Grogu might do with an ability like this, before firmly locking the thought away.

As far as he was concerned his _ad_ would remain a mischievous child forever. No need to think on how he would achieve an ability Luke had only described as 'force ghost', no matter how brightly his eyes shone when getting to explain _jetiise_ stuff. 

Right now, this particular force ghost was only separated from Dins _ad_ and _riduur_ by a few flimsy walls, still exuding malice. 

He shifted subtly to move between the being and the door leading to the living space. 

He didn't know how exactly he would fight a ghost, but that wouldn't stop him if the being threatened Grogu. Or Luke, he considered, because Luke was just as much a member of his clan as Grogu was. 

"What do you want" he finally gritted out. 

"Well" drawled Vader - and he was pretty sure it was Vader, and _kark_ but he hadn't been ready for the family drama he was marrying into. 

"That depends on what you want", Vader paused dramatically - _again_ , and this might be where Luke had inherited his dramatics - before continuing. 

"If you want to make my son the happiest man in the galaxy - and beyond! - I might just allow you the attempt." 

He tilted his head sidewards. 

"And if not - well. I might just make your life very _difficult_." 

Din stared at him flatly, though the full effect was probably lost beneath the helmet. 

"You're dead". 

Vader tilted his head further sideways, like some demented, malicious, supposed-to-be-far-deader-than-this owl. 

"Has that stopped me so far?" 

It was a rather rhetorical question. 

"Just to make this perfectly clear - if you harm a single hair on his head - if you _think_ about harming a single hair on his head - I will find a way to come back to life just to strangle you" Vader stated in a flat voice.

Din could believe him, if only for the fact that he would do much the same to anyone who thought to harm Grogu. He, however, would not wait until after his son was married to... _talk_ to any suitor. 

"Shouldn't we have had this talk before Luke and I got married?" 

The force ghost who had already turned halfway around, snapped back to stare at him, calm tone gone. 

"You got _what_?! He is at least twenty years too young to think about - " 

Then he paused, mid-strangling motion. 

"Wait, does this make the little green troll my grandchild?!" 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> I have similar stuff written for R2D2 and Leia meeting Din?Let me know if you're interested!


End file.
